In recent years, technologies of superimposing and displaying images on virtual or real images have been studied and developed with progress in image processing technologies. There is also an augmented reality (AR) technology, for example, as one of such technologies, and the technology has been applied to various fields.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing apparatus that superimposes and displays a make-up image, which tracks a face in an image, on the image on the basis of positions of parts of the face recognized in the image. Various images can also be superimposed and displayed instead of the make-up image. Specifically, a synthesized image obtained by synthesizing two or more images is included.